The War
by Lynabelle
Summary: The War is over. They're married, they have children who have never known war. They live in peace but the war still haunts them in some ways. A look at how they will never completely forget those years. Former username was Publicly-Myself.
1. Harry

**A/N: I just [as in about half-an-hour ago] finished the last Hunger Games book and the ending made me want to write this. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: see profile.**

Sometimes he still wakes up, soaked with sweat and scared for his life. Usually the nightmares stay away but sometimes they come. And when they do, he takes his wand that's never out of reach, and checks to make sure the house is still safe and his family is alright. And then he tries to remember ever thing good in his life. It's not that hard anymore, the good things come to mind with ease and he's reassured that everything is fine now. He remembers that his children will never go through what he did. He remembers the war is over and no one wants to kill him now. He remembers that it's a joke now when Ron tells the children that he's famous. It's laughable to them and they all laugh with them. Grateful that the days are over when everyone knew their faces because they fought a war. He's not famous anymore really. They didn't know what to do with him after the war and he was fine with not being famous. It's strange knowing that most adults know who he is but no one cares anymore.


	2. Ron

He still checks the wards every night before going to bed. And he pretends not to notice his wife doing the same after he's finished. They both need to feel completely safe to get any sleep and checking the wards every night is the only way they can feel that. When his daughter first asked him why they did that, she was only five and all he told was that it's a mummy and daddy thing. She didn't mention it again until she was twelve. And then she just asked if because of the war that happened all those years ago. He nodded and she never said anything about it and stopped her brother when he was about to. And all he can remember thinking about that is that it's so lucky she's as smart as her mother and that she won't make him explain what he went through all those years ago.


	3. Luna

**Disclaimer; see profile**

She tries to sit in the cold. She can't stand it. She tries to sleep in the dark but she can't close her eyes. She tries to ignore the scars but Rolf always lingers on them. He can't ignore the signs of the war. He wants to fix them, make them better. She loves him very much but he has no idea what the war was like and why she wants to pretend she doesn't have scars from it. She escaped to Harry and Ginny's. They have always understood her the best. But their children don't. And now she has no real escape. And she dislikes that she blames children for being innocent of the war.


	4. Hermione

**Disclaimer; see profile**

She tilts her her chin up and pretends to be the strong, confident woman they all believe her to be. She isn't always pretending. She usually drops the act around her family and the few close friends she has that aren't in-laws.

But she has to pretend in front of these people. She can't be the nervous, distrusting woman she usually feels like. She has to be forceful, strong, pushy to get what she wants. But the truth is, she's just tired of fighting. Tired of fighting for what should be. She just wants to lay down and let the world deal with it's own mess. But she can't. She has a duty to the people like Remus or Dobby. She has to get them the rights they deserve. Maybe then she can stop.


	5. Ginny

**A/n: I guess I'm not going to be updating this one much, sorry. I'll do my best to update it my quickly in the future. While you're waiting you could go read my other stories. :)**

Hogwarts terrifies her.

The place, where she fell in love, played quidditch, made friends, and had some of the best moments of her life, terrifies her.

It hurts so much.

She can't walk down the halls without reaching for her wand, her husband, her children. Every time she's there, she feels like she's about to be ambushed or she's going to come across a hurt friend.

She wants to remember the pleasant memories, and she can when she's not there, but the memories of the last year of the war haunt her when she goes inside there.

It's so bad that whenever the Headmaster needs to talk to her and Harry about the children's misbehavior, Harry has to go alone or they have to meet somewhere else. She doesn't know how Neville stands living in Hogwarts after everything they both went through.


	6. George

**A/n: I made you wait much too long, I know. Forgive me? Please?**

**Disclaimer: see profile. **

Living without Fred.

He felt awful about it every time he really thought about it. Fred had been his other half, the person he did nearly everything with, his partner in everything. And now, he wasn't alive.

George was fifty now. Over twenty years since Fred had died. He had lived more of his life without Fred than with Fred. And his children hardly knew who Fred was. They knew they had an uncle who died in the war but they almost always forgot that Fred was his twin. They had no idea of how close he and Fred were. And every time he sees one of his other brothers with his children, he always thinks that Fred should have been apart of this.

They lived through the worse of the war but only one of them came out alive. They had assumed that the both of them would be dead or both alive. Not one dead, the other left behind.

He had Angelina now, and his two lovable, sometimes troublesome children. He had six brothers and a brother-in-law, a sister and five sisters-in-law, his parents, a boatload of nieces and nephews but it always feels like there a empty space where Fred should be.


	7. Mrs Weasley

**A/N: I'm sorry that updates have been so, not happening lately. With school and all else I'm doing, I think it's best to assume that my updates aren't to be as often. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: see profile. **

For weeks, she kept placing one extra plate on the table on accident. For months whenever the family was all over, she still would. Sometimes, even years later, there's a extra plate at the table.

She catches herself thinking, 'Fred and George will probably' before remembering that there is no Fred and George now.

She doesn't cry just for Fred when she cries. She's also crying because the war took all her young children from her. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were grown already, they changed and were hurt by the war but they had already grown up. George, Fred, Ron, and Ginny didn't get that chance.

The war made Fred and George grow up and be serious and took Fred completely from her.

Ron never really had the chance to grow up. He was forced to be an adult and a fighter and have the world on his shoulders when he was just a child.

Ginny had a small chance to be _young_ but she fought and become a solider anyway.

The war stole her children, stole their youth and what should have been one of the happiest times of their life. She will never forgive You-Know-Who and his death eaters for that. They hurt and chased and _killed_ her children.


	8. Oliver Wood

**Oliver Wood**

He's been to 12 funerals, counting only the ones where he was the one grieving, he's lost count of how many he's been to to support a friend.

Seven of his year mates are dead and he's not even forty yet.

Nearly half of the people he played on the Gryffindor quidditch team with are dead. Or worse.

His little sister was force to endure things at Hogwarts that she still can't talk about very much.

He saw the dead bodies of his friends and allies.

He will never forget those horrible things, those numbers that haunt, the terrifying amount of people who died before their time.

He lived through war and will never let his children have to do the same. Never.


End file.
